Skull Puppet
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: People are mysteriously dissapearing around MAR Heaven. Who and what is behind these disspearances? The Chess and Team MAR are about to find out!
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**Hello everyone! This is my first MAR fanfic and was inspired by MAR Heaven-FallenAngel to write it. If you have read her story The Chess Blast Off, you will realize that both of these stories contain the same OC characters since we are working together with other MHJ forum members in producing chracters representing ourselves. My character is Rena in this case. I must finish this fic cause if I don't I'll have a couple of people waiting to kill me ' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

At Reginrave Castle….

"Gintan!"

Ginta froze on the spot and turned his head around to see who was calling him. Sure enough, it was Dorothy the witch from Kaldea. He didn't even get the chance to open his mouth and greet her, for in a second she pounced on him like a cat in love.

"How are you doing today Gintan?" Dorothy asked the spiky pony-tailed hair boy, hugging him close to her. "It's such a lovely day today isn't it? Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Dorothy…I can't….breathe," Ginta said in a muffle voice, struggling to free himself from Dorothy's tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Ginta," said Dorothy quickly letting him go.

"So what were you asking me again?" Ginta asked her, rubbing his neck.

Dorothy smiled. "I was asking you whether you wanted to go for a walk or not," She repeated her question, hugging Ginta's arm in a pleading way.

Staring into Dorothy's puppy dog eyes, Ginta sighed. He could never refuse her. He nodded. "Sure why not?"

Dorothy faced lighten up. "Thank you Gintan!" She exclaimed cheerfully, hugging Ginta again.

"Dorothy, you're suffocating me again!"

"Dorothy, what are you doing to Ginta!" a female voice interrupted.

Dorothy released Ginta and the both of them turned to see Snow, princess of Lestraval, standing a few feet away with her servant dog Edward.

"Hey there, Snow," Ginta greeted the young princess.

"Snow smiled sweetly at back. So sweetly that it made Ginta's skin crawled. "Hello Ginta. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a nice stroll with me since Phantom gave us a day off, but it looks like that you are already going with Dorothy," she said, her smile twitching. "I'll just go on my own then."

Sensing Snow's raising anger, Ed fidgeted uneasily. "Princess Snow, I have a good idea. Why don't we all go together?" he suggested flopping his dangling ears nervously. "We can also invite the others too. Wouldn't it be great for everyone to go on a nice walk and talk without having to worry about the War Game for one day?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Ed!" exclaimed Ginta in agreement.

"Yes it is!" Snow remarked happily.

Dorothy on the other hand wasn't very joyful about the decision, but agreed anyway.

"Sounds like a fun relaxing idea, but I'm afraid that it will have to wait," someone said.

The group turned to see Nanashi, the girl loving thief from Luberia standing behind them.

"Why's that Nanashi?" Ginta questioned the long haired thief curiously.

Nanashi shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. Al-chan said for me to come get you guys and meet him in the dinning room of the castle."

"Alviss told you?" Ginta said, wondering what the blue eyed bishounen had in stored for them this time.

"We can always go for a walk together anytime after this business is over," remarked Nanashi, putting an arm around Dorothy's waist.

BANG!

Dorothy smacked Nanashi hard on the head with her Zephyroth Broom. "In your dreams!"

"You are always in it every night," said a daze Nanashi.

"Shut up and let's go already!"

* * *

"So, what's with calling us all here like this Al-chan?" Nanashi asked as the group entered the dinning hall. 

"I told you already. Don't call me that!" said Alviss in annoyance, making a face at Nanashi.

"No, not that. I mean, why did you call us here? Do you have something to tell us Al-chan?" Nanashi asked again.

Alviss gave Nanashi a cold glare in which can send shivers down the spine of anyone who is struck by it.

Nanashi gulped. "So, do you have something to tell us A-Alviss?"

Alviss shook his head. "I don't know either. Alan-sama told me to assemble you guys here. I don't know what he's planning though."

"Well, I'm sure Alan-sama must have a good important reason in doing this," remarked Ed. "Don't you think so Princess Snow?"

Snow nodded. "I do hope that there isn't going to be any bad news though."

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard approaching the room. A few seconds later Alan and Gaira entered, followed by two unknown figures in black hooded capes, one taller than the other.

"It seems that everyone is now here," said Alan, looking around the room.

"Alan-sama, would you mind telling us why you and Gaira-sama assembled us all here and who those two people are?" Alviss asked.

"Yeah, tell us already old man," Jack pitched in. "Who are those scary looking guys anyways?"

"Don't tell me that you brought people from Chess over here!" Babbo exclaimed suspiciously.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Alan yelled at the talking kedama shaped ARM. "You two can take off your hoods now," he instructed the two mysterious people.

The black hooded capes were flung off, revealing two young girls underneath. One of them looked a little bit younger than Ginta and Snow while the other one looked about the same age as Alviss. Both of them bore a pendant with the Crossguard symbol.

"This is Rena and Rosemary," said Gaira, introducing the two girls. "They are fellow Crossguard members who have been doing surveillance around MAR Heaven since the War Game started."

"They're cute!" said Jack, drooling over the carpet.

"Yes, especially the girl name Rosemary!" said Nanashi. "She's beautiful! Not to mention sexy."

BANG!

"Don't you dare say things like that to Rose-neechan and me perverts!" Rena shouted, hitting both Nanashi and Jack on the head with her sword-like ARM.

"When a girl hits you it means that she likes you," said Nanashi, rubbing his head.

Rena turned a deep crimson red. "It does not!"

Rosemary pulled out a doll made form straw. "Stop saying perverted things or fall under the curse of my voodoo doll!" she exclaimed.

Jack shivered. "So, you're a darkness and ghost ARM user? Having Alviss near by is scary enough and now look who else we have."

Rena suddenly let go of her ARM. It fell, clashing to the floor. Rosemary also became silent.

Jack looked from one face to another. "Did I say something wrong?"

Alviss spun his head toward Alan, his eyes widen with shock. "Rena couldn't possibly be-"

Alan nodded solemnly. "She's your sister."

* * *

**Yeah, well, I always wanted Alviss as a brother.' Hehe. Anyways, if I make a mistake somewhere then please tell me and don't forget to review and also read FallenAngel's The Chess Blast Off! It's crazy, but fun. So if you like crazy funny stories then her's the one!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Dissapperances

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Disappearances**

Flames flared up from everywhere, swallowing everything in its path. Nothing could escape it. People ran for their lives, rushing each other in their desperateness to save themselves. Chaos was everywhere as people were being struck down by masked warriors. Their killers towered over their dead bodies. It was a sea of blood.

In the mist of all of this, two young children were seeking protection in a pile of bricks broken off a long wall.

"Oniichan," the little girl sobbed. "Are we going to die?"

"Of course not," said the boy, trying to reassure his little sister. "Everything will be alright. You'll see." His voice was shaking as he tried to sound brave. However, there was no missing the sense of fear and doubt in his eyes. "We're going to survive" he said again, this time his voice was more steady. "We'll get out of this chaos together." He must be brave. For his sister and their parents who were at their resting place.

The little girl nodded, cuddling closer to her brother. "I'm scare."

Suddenly, a soldier approached them from behind. "Don't be afraid. I'm a Crossguard and I'm here to help you," he said. "Quick, follow me. There is a wagon that will take you kids to safety."

The two children ran after the solider. They approached a wagon filled with other children. Some were injured, but all of them were shivering with fear. Both of them got into the wagon as the solider told the driver to take off.

The wheels creaked as the wagon started moving. They didn't get far when a blast of fire came shooting toward them. The wagon tilted to its side and then landed back down with a huge crash. The boy quickly grabbed hold of his sister's hand, but suddenly the wagon turned over, rolling down a steep hill. His hand let go.

* * *

"I never knew that you had such a past," Jack sniffed, breaking the silence of the room.

"Yes, I never knew that one of my servants had experienced something so terrible that he never bother to share with the group," Babbo remarked, starting at Alviss with eyes, fill with pity.

"Mind saying that again you mustached metal ball," said Alviss, narrowing his eyes. He then turned to Rena, who was looking at the floor and fidgeting uneasily.

It has been six years since that incident and he never thought that he'd see his sister again. He always blamed himself for losing her. Thinking that it was because of him his sister had to suffer. It made him want to forget. To not remember, but he just couldn't. Now his very own sister is standing right in front of him. Alive and well. What's more, she's now also a Crossguard. The group of people trying to help to save MAR Heaven. He should be proud or her.

"After that, I was picked up and cared for by a couple. They treated me like I was their real child. The husband was a Crossguard member too. A few years after the War Game I was able to meet Alan-sama and Gaira-sama. It was then that I learned about you, but by then you weren't around anymore. They helped train me and so I was able to join the Crossguard. I was hoping that by joining I could someday find you. I now I have," Rena's voice trailed off as she looked up at her brother. He was now standing in front of her.

Alviss smiled and laid a gentle hand on Rena's head. "It's great to have you back by my side. I really mean it."

Rena could no longer hold back her tears. "Brother," she cried, hugging her brother.

Alviss hugged her back. "Come on, big girls don't cry."

"Well, isn't this one of those occasions where people should cry?" asked Rena sarcastically, brushing back her tears and forcing a smile.

Alviss laughed softly. "Maybe so," he said with a smile.

"I never would have thought that a stud like Alviss can be so kind," commented Jack, wiping away his tears.

"I know," Ginta sniffed in agreement.

"Speak up again and I'll have the both of you send flying away to the Chess's castle," Alviss said, giving Jack and Ginta a death glare.

"We take it back," the two boys said at once.

Alan then let out a cough to get everybody's attention. "I don't mean to ruin this lovely reunion, but I think that we should really get down to business." He then turned to face Rena and Rosemary. "You two can take it from here."

Both girls nodded.

"We're here to discuss some unusual events that are starting to happen over MAR Heaven," Rosemary started explaining.

"For some unknown reasons people from many villages have been mysteriously disappearing. We go visit a village one day and then when we go back the next, everyone has vanished," said Rena. "It's like the village has never had anybody living in it before."

"It's scary because everything there is left untouched except for the people," Rosemary added.

"How long has these disappearances been happening?" questioned Dorothy, curiously. "It could be a work of an ARM."

"It's been occurring for a couple of weeks now and five villages have been struck by it," Rosemary replied. "It could be the work of an ARM, but we're not sure. I mean, what kind of ARM could possibly do something like this."

"Hey, do you think that the Chess are involved in this?" asked Ginta. "They did give us a break today," he pointed out. "They could be working on something in their plan to destroy MAR Heaven."

"I highly doubt that," remarked Alviss. "It's just isn't the way Chess do things. They hate this world and want to destroy in the cruelest way possible in order to destroy its peace. They just wouldn't make people disappear without anybody knowing it."

"So, are you saying that there is also somebody out there, who would also like to create mishaps in order to wreck the peace of MAR Heaven?" questioned Nanashi.

The room fell into a tense atmosphere. Having to fight the Chess Pieces is hard enough on the team. Now it is possible that they will also have another enemy to fight against.

"Even though the Chess are not involved in it, it could still mean that they know about it and have some information on it," said Snow, who was listening intently. "That can be why they gave us a day off today. They could be trying to gather information."

"Yes, that maybe the case Princess Snow," agreed Ed. "What are we going to do?"

"First of all, we need to find out if the Chess really is onto this or not," said Dorothy.

"That's not too hard. Rose and I will go spying on the Chess tonight," said Rena with a twinkle of mischievous and excitement in her eyes.

Rose nodded. "Yep, we're good at that!"

"This isn't a game. What happens if you are caught by the Chess?" said Alviss disagreeing with the plan. "Are you going to be able to fight them?"

"I don't think there is much to worry," said Gaira. "I've trained these two the same as I trained you. I'm sure that they will be okay."

"It'll be okay big brother. It's safe to say that we are about the same level as a Chess Bishop," said Rena, trying to persuade her brother into letting her go. "We'll be careful."

Alviss let out a sigh. "Okay, but you better be careful. Don't take too many risks."

Rena smiled. "Thank you Oniichan! I promise that I'll be really careful!"

Alviss managed to smile. He didn't want to loose his sister again, but he also has to trust her in her decisions.

"Alright then it's off to Chess's castle!" exclaimed Rosemary. "Let's go dig up some Chess secrets!"

* * *

**Whew! Second chapter done! Third chapter will be up soon. Another OC charater or two will be making their appearances next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Keira the Bishop Prankster

**Okay, I went back and did a bit of editing on Keira. I do hope that it turned out a little bit better MAR Heaven-Fallen Angel. She won't be as serious next chapter, but not that crazy either.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Keira the Bishop Prankster

As the bright moon rose in the dark night sky two figures dashed around the walls of a large floating castle. They slid through the darkness as silently as cats.

"Maybe we should split up now," suggested Rena, turning to face Rosemary. "By the way, what are we suppose to be looking for anyway? How on earth are we supposed to find information on the mysterious disappearances this way?"

Rosemary raised an eyebrow at Rena. "What are you saying? This was your idea!"

Feeling stupid, Rena scratched her head. "Haha, I guess it was."

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "I guess we can just search around and see if we find anything or see if we can eavesdrop on a conversation if we're lucky."

"Okay, then let's split up here," said Rena. "You go that way and I'll go this way, let's meet back in about an hour or so."

Rosemary nodded and the two Crossguard went their separate ways.

"Which way should I take in order to enter to the castle?" Rena asked herself as she surveyed her surroundings from a tree. She then climbed back down, but only to come face to face with someone.

It was a young girl around her age. Her light brown eyes stared into her deep blue ones.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before jumping back.

"You're a Chess!"

"You're a Crossguard!"

Rena started to grab her ARM when the girl in front of her started jumping around in frenzy.

"Help! It's a Crossguard! I'm so scare!" she shouted. "Run for your lives!"

That was what exactly what the girl from Chess did. She started dashing away into the darkness as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Rena could only stare in confusion as she watched the girl disappeared into the darkness of the night. What was that about? Then she suddenly realized that her back was lighter than usual. Her Rays of Light was gone!

She spun her head to face the direction that the mysterious girl from Chess ran. That sneaky girl must have taken it without her realizing it! The question is how did she do it? With lots of questions on her mind, Rena rushed up in order to catch up with the Chess girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosemary was wandering around another area of the castle ground. There was nothing to investigate at the moment. She wonder where she should look.

Suddenly, she started to hear unknown footsteps running towards her. Then she saw a dark figure. An earring bearing the symbol of a Chess Bishop sent out a faint glitter underneath the moonlight.

The girl from Chess suddenly stops in her tracks. "Not another Crossguard!" she exclaimed in annoyance, making a face at Rosemary. "What is it with tonight? Some kind of Crossguard meets Chess party?"

"Another Crossguard? Then that means that this girl has already met Rena," Rosemary thought to herself. "So, what's a member of Chess doing out here this late?" she questioned the girl suspiciously. "This isn't the time for little girl like you to be wandering outside."

The girl frowns. "Don't call me little girl!" she shrieked in dissatisfaction. "I have a name you know! It's Keira! I'm 12 years old already and for your information, I'm a Bishop!" She turned to her head to the side in order to show Rosemary her earring before smirking. "What about you? You're probably even weaker than a Bishop class seeing that you don't have an earring." She then shrugged. "Oh, I forgot. None of the Crossguards do. That makes them at Pawn level."

Rosemary turned bright red with anger. "Are you trying to draw me into a fight?"

Keira smirked. "Maybe I am," she said in a daring voice. She then reached into her pocket and threw a couple of round objects at Rosemary. They burst into a fog of grey smoke.

"What's this?" Rosemary coughed. "Some kind of smoke bomb?

"Sealing Skull!" a voice shouted.

The smoke slowly cleared away and Rosemary saw Rena standing a few feet away from Keira who was as stiff as stone from the curse of the darkness ARM.

"Found you at last!" Now give me back my ARM!" Rena shouted impatiently at Keira.

Keira however, seemed unknown of the circumstance she was in and started whistling a little melody.

"Hey, are you listening to me!" Rena yelled even louder this time. She was not getting really annoyed with the Chess girl's arrogance.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said blankly.

"If you didn't then who did?"

"It's right behind you dummy."

Perplexed, Rena turned her head to look behind her and to her surprise saw her Rays of Light Sword. How did it get there? Rena reached for it, but then it suddenly dissolved into smoke. "What?"

A loud mocking laughter suddenly exploded from Keira's mouth and she too turned into smoke.

Rena suddenly felt something cold sharp pressing against her neck. She rolled her eyes sideways and saw Keira pressing the shiny blade of a dagger ARM against her neck.

"Nature ARM Smoke Clone. I'm I right?" said Rosemary, glaring at Keira. "It can collect smoke together and form a clone of any object. That's why you threw those smoke bombs."

Keira gave Rosemary a mischievous smile. "You're a pretty smart one aren't you?" She then froze as she felt something next to her neck. Keira stared down to find a pair of metal claws.

"Cut me and I'll cut you," said Rena coldly, giving Keira a cold icy glare.

Keira chuckled. Now she was starting to get interested in these two people. She slowly lowered her dagger ARM as Rena lowered her claw-like ARM. "So, tell me something. What are you two Crossguards doing around here?" Keira asked.

"We're going to be honest with you here," said Rosemary. "Have you heard of the mysterious disappearance that are starting to occur all over MAR Heaven?"

Keira tilted her head to one side and fell silent for a moment before answering. "Yes I have heard of it," she said slowing. "The Chess Pieces have been investigating this unusual event." She then narrowed her eyes. "If you are suspecting us to be involved in it then you're wrong. The Chess have nothing to do with this. We have however, received orders from the Queen to gather information on it."

"Why are you giving us all this information of what your team is doing?" questioned Rena suspiciously. "We're your enemies. Have you forgotten about that?"

Keira shrugged. "I don't know." She then smiled again, but this time her smile showed a kind of friendliness. "See ya!"

With that, the girl Keira transported herself away, leaving the two Crossguards to only stare in puzzlement.

* * *

"I hear that you were enjoying a little conversation with two very interesting people Keira," a voice spoke from the shadows of the castle hallway.

Keira turned to see Phantom, the number one Knight starting back at her with his usual devilish smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"What if I was?" said Keira, her voice filled with arrogance. "Do you have a problem with it Mr. Zombie tatto guy?"

Phantom smiled. "No, I don't, seeing as you always act like this. You should be careful though."

"I don't get it" Keira said in displeasure. "All I know is that I don't like taking orders from anyone even if it's from the number one Knight, the Queen or the King himself! I will do what I want to do!" She then did a little playful flip a few feet from Phantom to show what she meant.

"Yes, I understand that perfectly," said Phantom. "All I'm saying is that your narcissistic behavior can tend to go a bit far sometimes. The selfishness and pride of a human is the spark that starts up the flame of disaster." He then walked deeper down the hallway and disappeared into the shadows of the castle.

* * *

**Members on the forum, please tell me on MHJ how it is. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow hopefully. Also, thanks for the reviews you two! Also, thanks to those who read it!**


	4. Chapter 4: News from the Witch

**Chapter 4: News from the Witch**

"So the Chess are not involved in this then," said Ginta as the group finished listening to what Rena and Rosemary had to tell them the next morning. "However, who is this Keira? I never heard of her before." He then turned to Alviss and Alan. "Have you guys?"

Alan shook his head. "No, I haven't. She probably just recently joined Chess."

Suddenly, Puzun teleported into the room. "The War Game is once again canceled today until further notice," he told Team MAR.

"Why is that?" asked Jack, leaning closer to the little purple guy. "You Chess people aren't planning to do something dirty again now are you?"

Puzun started to sweat. "T-That's none of your business." He then teleported away.

"Now what are we going to do today?" wonder Snow, turning to the group.

"I say that we forget about the Chess and the disappearances for one day and just relax," said Nanashi. He then grinned and ran out the room. "Wahoo! It's time to go flirt with the beautiful young ladies!"

The rest of the group could only stare and sigh in exasperation at Nanashi's actions.

"Oh, well, I guess that that's settled," said Ginta getting up and stretching. "Let's go do a bit of exploring around here shall we?"

Jack and Snow nodded in agreement. It's been awhile since they got a long break from fighting. It would be great to just relax and just forget about everything.

"Can I come too Gin-san?" Rena asked, pulling on Ginta's sleeve.

Ginta grinned. "Sure! Why not?"

"Rosemary, Alviss, do you two want to join us too?" Snow asked, smiling.

Alviss shook his head. "That's okay, I'm fine."

Rosemary also turned down the offer. "I'll just stay around here for now."

"Okay, then see you two later!" said Rena, running after Ginta, Jack and Snow.

"Alviss, there is a nice field of flowers nearby. Let's go there!" said Bell, fluttering in front of the tall teenage boy.

Smiling, Alviss nodded. He then turned to Rosemary. "Do you want to come too?"

Rosemary hesitated for a moment. Catching Alviss staring at her, she blushed slightly and nodded.

Upon seeing this, Bell puffed her cheeks up in anger and started pulling on Alviss's sleeves. "Let's go Al."

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" exclaimed Rosemary, running around. She bent down to pick up a pink flower and sniffed it.

"Alviss, does the fruit on that tree look delicious to you?" asked Bell, pointing her tiny fingers toward a large tree which bore some bright and juicy-looking pink fruits.

Alviss nodded. "Looks pretty tasty," he said.

"I'll go get some for you," said Bell, flying away.

Alviss couldn't help, but smile at the little fairy's act of kindness. She had always looked after him ever since he was little.

"The weather is great," remarked Rosemary, climbing up a small hill. She stretched her arms out and inhaled in fresh air.

"Yes it is really nice," agreed Alviss, walking up beside her. "It's been a while since we had such lovely weather like this.

Rosemary turned to look at Alviss and couldn't stop herself from blushing. Why was she acting this way? She took a step forward and suddenly lost her balance. She started to fall, but Alviss managed to quickly grab hold of her arm. Rosemary however, fell on him and together then tumbled down the other side of the hill.

When they came to the bottom, Rosemary was on top of Alviss. There faces were no more than an inch apart.

"I got you a plump juicy fruit Alviss!" said Bell happily, flying toward where Alviss and Rosemary was. "Let's eat it to-" her voice trailed off as she saw the scene in front of her. Her faced turned red with anger and tears started spilling out of her eyes. "Alviss!"

The little fairy's shouting brought the bishounen back to his consciousness. He realizes the situation he's in and quickly pushes Rose off of himself. The both of them turned bright red with embarrassment and looked down at the ground.

"Alviss!"

Alviss spun his head around to see Bell fluttering in the air a few feet away from him. Her tiny body started shaking with anger.

"Alviss, I hate you!" she yelled. She flung the pink fruit onto the ground and started flying away as fast as her little wings could allow her.

Alviss could only sit there staring after Bell. He then got up and then started running after her, leaving Rosemary sitting on the grass.

* * *

"Alviss, you idiot!" Bell sobbed as she flew to sit on the edge of the castle wall.

This was not the first time something like this has happened. No matter how many times she could never accept it. Deep inside she knew that Alviss doesn't mean anything, but she just can't stop the jealousy and sadness coming out. She loved him and cared for him ever since she first met him years ago when he was still a little boy. She just couldn't bare the sight of him getting close to other girl. The only girl he could get close to and have personal feelings with is her and her only! Nobody else may take him away from her. She won't allow it. She didn't want to loose him, to give him up to someone else. Deep inside she was also afraid that he wouldn't care for her anymore if he was to be close with other girl.

Suddenly a Bell felt something tightening around her. A hand clasped around her tightly and lifted her up.

"Let me go!" Bell screamed, kicking furiously, trying to free herself.

"So, you're the little fairy that always followed that Zombie Tattoo guy."

Bell looked up and saw a young girl with dark blue hair staring down at her. An erring bearing the symbol of the Bishop class glittered underneath the bright sunlight.

"Let me go! What do you want with me? Alviss will never let you go if you do anything to me. Especially if you're a Chess," said Bell confidently, glaring at the girl.

The girl started laughing. "That's really funny!" She said clutching her stomach. "Just imagine it, Zombie Tattoo boy and the little fairy in a love melodrama." She then started laughing even harder.

Bell faced turned deep red with anger. "How dare you say things like that about Al!"

The girl stopped laughing and gave Bell a mischievous smile before walking away with Bell in her hands.

"Where are you taking me?" Bell asked the girl while struggling to free herself from the girl's grasp.

"Somewhere to see if your Al will come and rescue you," replied the girl simply. She then paused when she came faced to face with a group of people. One of the people was the girl whom she just met last night.

"Hey! You're Keira!"

"Hey! It's dummy girl and ponytail boy, snowy hime and monkey faced man!"

"What about me?" Babbo yelled, bouncing up and down. "Don't tell me that you over looked me!"

"Oh, and the ugly old metal ball."

"What!? How dare you call a gentleman like me with such despicable names?" shouted Babbo in anger. He then suddenly lunged himself at Keira in an attempt to attack her.

Keira quickly dodged Babbo, tied him around a tower, and lunged toward Ginta, Jack and Rena. She quickly took out a blind fold and put it around Jack's eyes.

"Ahhh! I'm blind! Somebody, help me!" Jack started yelling hysterically, running around everywhere in a frenzy and bumping into things along the way.

"Jack, calm down, it's just because of a-OUCH!" Ginta tried to tell Jack about what is really going on, but suddenly let out a shout in pain as Keira tugged on his blonde yellow ponytail.

"Don't ruin the fun now," said Keira, pulling Ginta's ponytail harder, while watching Jack running around hollering.

"What on earth are you up to now?" asked Rena, shaking her head in exasperation at Keira's prank. "By the way, can you let go of Bell now?" she added, pointing to the little fairy who was still struggling to get out of Keira's grasp.

Keira stared down at Bell and then gave Rena her mischievous. "If you catch me I will." She then started running away, dragging Ginta along with her.

"Hey, come back with my servant!" yelled Babbo, who was struggling to untie himself from the tower pole.

"Hey, can you let go of me now?" asked Ginta in dissatisfaction, clutching onto his pony tail.

"Nope," answered Keira simply, increasing her speed as she looked over her shoulder and saw Rena catching up to her.

Darn it! How can the girl run so fast even with Ginta dragging behind her? She could use her Bird Claw at Keira, but there was no way that she want to use an ARM in a situation as simple as chasing someone.

The two girls chased each other into a grassy field and stopped. Rena was panting hard to catch her breath, but it seems that Keira wasn't even tired at all.

"Out of shape I suppose?" said Keira, staring at Rena.

"No, I'm not!" Rena snapped back, straightening herself. "So, let me ask you again. Can you tell me what you are doing here and can you let go of Gin-san and Bell now?"

Keira went silent for a moment before bursting out in a loud laughter.

"What so funny?" Rena asked, her faced red with anger.

"You actually call this dude Gin-san?" Keira said through her uncontrollable laughter. "I don't believe it!"

"Well, he's the captain of Team MAR, is someone that my brother sent here from the other world and is one of his friends and he is older than me!" Rena pointed out, lifting Keira, who was rolling on the ground laughing her head off by the shirt collar.

"At least she respects me as someone who is older than her," remarked Ginta, narrowing his eyes at Keira. "Unlike someone."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" said Keira, finally letting go of Ginta's ponytail and Bell, who quickly rushed away from Keira. "Don't you forget that I'm a Chess. I don't need to have any respect for people who are Crossguards or from Team MAR."

Rena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to be here?" asked Keira, cocking her head to one side and giving Rena an innocent look.

Keira's answer raised Rena's anger. She hated when people give her annoying answers when she was being serious.

Keira seemed to notice this and so, decided to say something to loosen the tense atmosphere. "I have some news about what the Chess are doing. It seems that the mysterious disappearances have something to do with a group of people," she said.

Rena raised an eyebrow, perplexed she asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Yeah, we're your enemies," added Ginta suspiciously.

"Well, if only the Chess are into this then it wouldn't be as fun would it?" replied Keira, smiling. She then stared up at the sky and saw Dorothy on her broom flying towards them. "I guess I better go now. See you guys later!" Keira then teleported away.

Dorothy landed gracefully on the ground next to Ginta, Rena and Bell. "Was that girl Keira, the new Bishop?" she asked.

All three nodded.

"Well, that's not very important right now. I'll ask questions about her later. I have some news to tell everyone."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, everyone was at the main hall of the castle. Snow and Ginta were trying to calm a sulking Jack down, whose eyes were swollen from crying so hard. Bell was fluttering Alviss, hugging him, frying and telling him about how scared she was when Keira took her. Rose was standing a few feet staring at Alviss while blushing slightly.

Finally, Dorothy got ready to announce what she had found out. "I went out seeing if I can find anything out about the disappearances and I found a village that was just recently attacked. I met a survivor and she said that before she past out she saw some kind of strange symbol. It was the symbol of the Noahn people. They are a mysterious group of people on the Blue Islands that very few people know about. They are also independent from MAR Heaven like Kaldea is."

Alan nodded in understandingly. "So, the key to stopping these disappearances lies within the hands of the Noahn people."

"We need to go there as soon as possible," said Alviss, he then turned to Dorothy. "Can we go now?"

Dorothy nodded. "Yes, the sooner the better."


End file.
